The Beautiful Liars
by julydu25
Summary: Mais il n'y a rien à en dire July, j'aime Kevin et j'en suis désolé pour Nick. Je suis mariée, je suis enceinte et heureuse alors pourquoi veux tu encore tout gâcher? Pendant des années j'ai eus droit à ton bonheur parfait avec Jake. Je suis aussi heureuse que toi, en réalité je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie, alors accepte le. Voir résumé à l'intérieur...
1. Chapter 1

_**The Beautiful Liars**_

_**Personnages:**_

_**Nick et Jake Armstrong**_

_**Damon et Kevin Salvatore**_

_**Mike et July et Caroline Forbes**_

_**Rachelle et Rhydian et Amely Morris**_

_**Résumé:**_

_**-Arrête Amely, ne me mens pas, tu sais que ne le supporte pas, dis moi ce qu'il se passe à la fin, Nick te cherche partout et je lui mens pour te couvrir. Alors avoue moi au moins la vérité.**_

_**-Mais il n'y a rien à en dire July, j'aime Kevin et j'en suis désolé pour Nick. Je suis mariée, je suis enceinte et heureuse alors pourquoi veux tu encore tout gâcher? Pendant des années j'ai eus droit à ton bonheur parfait avec Jake. Je suis aussi heureuse que toi, en réalité je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie, alors accepte le.**_


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**"Pov July"**_

_**Le soleil me tape sur la tête, il fait chaud, terriblement chaud, et pourtant je suis là, les rues sont désertes, le jardin municipale est dans le même état et seulement quelques enfants jouent sur la balançoire. En même temps, personne ne traîne dans les rues en plein milieu d'un jeudi soir: les adultes travaillent, les jeunes sont en cours et les plus petits sont en garderie là où il fait frai. D'ailleurs, je viens encore de sécher mon cour de Physique-Chimie pour une séance cinéma avec Amely. Celle ci se trouvant en cet instant à mes côtés en train de me raconter pour la centième fois comment elle a trouver ce film et à quel point elle a détestée la fin.**_

_**A vrai dire je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié, trop absorbé dans mes pensées pour simplement comprendre une de ses paroles. Mon père risque de faire une crise en apprenant que j'ai encore ratée les cours, mais que voulez-vous? Mon père, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'est pas allé au cinéma, environ cinq ans, maman était toujours en vie et avec Caroline nous formions la famille parfaite. Aujourd'hui les choses ont changées, ma mère est morte de raison mystérieuse et mon père se noie dans le travail pour oublier sa peine. J'ai du à moi seule et encore très jeune m'occupée de Caroline, ma petite sœur, en essayant de l'aider au maximum à vivre sans notre mère.**_

_**Je pense que mon père, Mike, ne s'en ai jamais réellement remit, il n'a pas encore fait son deuil. Et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, je lui ai présentée de nombreuses femmes qui n'ont jamais eu droit qu'à un sourire reconnaissant. Ma mère, Melinda Forbes, était à ses yeux irremplaçable.**_

_**-July! Regarde là! C'est cette pimbêche de Nissa et ce crétin d'Adam! Ils ont séchés aussi, quels idiots regarde les main dans la main en train de terrorisé un jeune.**_

_**Au moment où je me retourne pour entrevoir l'endroit que me montre Amely, je tombe directement sur le regard froid et sans de sympathie de Adam. Je crois bien qu'il nous à vus, c'est problématique puisqu'il se dirige déjà tout sourire vers nous.**_

_**-Alors les filles, encore en train de rater les cours pour faire mu-muse entre copine, s'est pathétique. Le sourire d'Adam s'agrandit lorsque je retiens de justesse Amely qui est prête à arracher les yeux de cette Nissa.**_

_**-TU VAS VOIR S'EST QUI LE PATHÉTIQUE ICI!**_

_**-Oooh July qui garde en laisse son petit toutou, apprend déjà à garder ton mec, combien de fille il s'est taper depuis que vous sortez ensemble?**_

_**C'est plus fort que moi, mais une rage monte en moi tel un brasier en flamme et je lâche Amely qui saute sur la bimbo brune alors que je jette le regard le plus froid à Adam. Un duel au niveau du regard se joue entre nous et d'un simple murmure je le mets à terre.**_

_**-Que magie et mirage s'en suivent **_

_**Pour que les flammes chimériques **_

_**Puissent les faire fuir. **_

_**Au même moment j'entends tomber au sol Nissa, morte. Amely me jette le sourire le plus victorieux que je lui connaisse et se retourne pour partir en direction du bar. Quand à moi je reste encore quelques instants devant les corps sans vie du couple et bizarrement n'éprouve aucun regret. Suis-je un monstre? Pas un comme prétend être un petit enfant ou un voleur de quartier, mais un vrai. De ceux qui tue pour le plaisir et qui savoure leur victoire? Surement que oui, ma mère est morte par faiblesse parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de tuer quelqu'un, c'est ce qui l'a conduit à sa perte. Je ne serai pas si faible que ma mère. C'est donc sans regret que d'un geste simple de la main je déclenche un feu et laisse brûler en enfer ce cher Adam. **_

_**Puis je finis par rejoindre Amely à l'intérieur et la trouve déjà bourrée, une bouteille à la main de vodka en train de danser en très charmante compagnie masculine. Un grand brun au cheveux bouclés, elle semble d'ailleurs beaucoup s'amusé avec. Je la laisse bien volontiers passer la soirée auprès de son bel inconnu. Elle risque de regretter demain et pleurée des larmes son Nick, mais je n'ai pas la force de me battre. Je m'avance vers le bar et me sers un vers de Tequila, je me retourne vers la piste de danse, mais Amely a disparu. Elle à du rentrer avec son prince.**_

_**Je souris à cette pensée et le serveur arrive avec un deuxième verre.**_

_**-Je n'ai rien commandée, monsieur.**_

_**-Je sais mais je viens de vous l'offrir, Damon.**_

_**Un homme brun au yeux bleu enivrant s'assois sur la chaise à côté de moi et me souris chaleureusement.**_

_**-Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas seule**_

_**-Oh, votre petit ami a bien de la chance, je peux tout de même rester avec vous.**_

_**Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et réfléchis à toute allure. Jake n'est pas là, et ce jeune homme veut juste discuter, quel mal i accepter un peu de compagnie. **_

_**Je lui souris poliment et engage la conversation avec lui. Plein de point commun, une heure qui défile à toute allure et un sourire qui ne cesse de s'agrandir. C'est tout ce que je retiendrai de cette fabuleuse soirée, et s'est sans regret que je lui donne mon numéro pour se revoir rapidement. Comme quoi sortir avec Amely n'avait pas que des mauvais côté.**_


	3. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**(Pov Amely)**_

_Un martèlement puissant et fort me scie la tête au moment même où mes paupières s'ouvrent, PLUS JAMAIS JE NE BOIRAI D'ALCOOL DE TOUTE MA VIE. L'impression qu'un camion poubelle vient de me passer sur le crâne m'engendre. Deuxième problème, ce lit n'est pas le mien, l'odeur enivrante de vanille me le prouve, je connais cette odeur, s'est l'odeur de Kevin. Mon dieu je suis dans le lit de Kevin!? Nous n'étions que de bons amis et rien d'autre, bien sur Kevin est l'homme parfait, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour lui mais il y a toujours eu Nick. Soudain ma vision se flou, tout se passe comme au ralentit, Kevin dort à mes côté, j'entrevois le haut de son torse musclé ;) et puis, j'ai vu une fille qui s'est précipité sur moi en m'appelant : Maman ! Instantanément je réveille Kévin en demandant qui était cette fille, il semble d'abord abasourdie par ce réveil en fanfare et finalement retrouve le sourire en attrapant la fillette à ses côtés pour la serrée dans ses bras et il me répond d'un air questionné :_

_- Bah, c'est notre fille ! Je suis vraiment perdue, je ne trouve pas les mots pour définir cette situation ! Si j'avais réellement eu une fille avec Kevin je m'en souviendrai tout de même, et puis franchement je devrai être enceinte pas maman, et pas de mon ami, mais de Nick. Je demande alors à Kévin de me raconter la situation, et il me dis que je m'étais mariée avec lui à New York, que je l'avais dragué en boite de nuit … Je ne sais plus quoi dire ! Tellement choqué par tant d'information, une chose est sur je ne compte pas lâcher Kevin, je crois que je l'aime réellement ou du moins j'ai d'énorme sentiment pour lui, bien plus fort que Nick. Et puis, il faut bien l'avouer, cette petite fille qui joue devant moi dans les bras de son papa me resemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. J'avoue que je suis assez heureuse d'être avec lui, il est attentionné, il pense à chaque seconde à moi, je suis aux anges ! Mais Nick... J'oublie tout mes problèmes et me focalise sur le présent en oubliant les conséquences de mes actes pour finalement enlacée chaleureusement la petite. A ce moment, je ne vois pas le regard heureux et fier de Kevin, qui voit que son plan pour conquérir la femme qu'il aime marche à merveille. Quelle magnifique invention l'hypnose... _

_Eliza me sourit toujours lorsqu'elle me relâche de son étreinte et me fixe de ses magnifiques yeux en amandes marron. Ses longues boucles brunes tombent sur son visage d'ange et je ne peux m'empêcher de décaler ses petites mèches. Prit dans ce tourbillon de souvenir je n'ai pas remarqué le départ précité de Kevin dans la pièce, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon noir et de chaussettes au pieds. Je commence à discuter avec ma fille de savoir comment elle vivait et de comprendre pourquoi je n'en avais aucun souvenir jusqu'à présent. Kevin prend ce moment pour toquer à la porte accompagné d"un petit plateau tout mignon qui me fais sourire. Une petite rose rouge dans un vase en cristal et un bol contenant mes céréales préférer trempant dans du lait chocolaté que je ne boirai pas, et d'un petit jus d'orange pressé à côté d'un assiette rempli de croissant. Je suis très flatté de cette magnifique attention ! Il m'envoie un baiser sur ma joue et je lui répond par un baiser timide sur les lèvres, ne sachant pas comment me comporter. Il sourit heureux comme un enfant devant le regard exaspéré de Eliza. Il s'excuse et part dans la salle de bain, me couler un bain bien chaud. l mit des bougies autour de la baignoire, des pétales de roses dans la baignoire bref l'attention parfaite ! Je sors du lit au moment où l'eau cesse de couler, laissant seule Eliza dans le lit un croissant dans la main. Il est déjà dans la baignoire, je laisse tomber le peignoir qui me recouvre, il en a beaucoup vu hier soir déjà. Mais je me sens gêné lorsqu'il ouvre des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes et plonge rapidement dans le bain à mon tour. Il me prit dans ses bras dans la baignoire et il m'embrasse délicatement. Le planfond aurait pu s'écrouler que je ne l'aurais pas remarquer, j'étais bien heureuse et inconsciente du bordel que provoquait mes actes._

_Je ne vois que lui, ne sens que lui, ne vis que pour lui, je suis comme hypnotisé par Kevin Salvatore._


End file.
